Together
by Layana Danare
Summary: OneShot songfic. The Exile realizes that the one man who has always come though for her is the only man she loves. BaoDurxExile Song: It is you by Diana Glover


Hey hey! My second songfic! I love this song, too. And again, it's another one of those not-so-common couples.

Song: It Is You (I have loved) by Diana Glover

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, this song is not mine... Rats.

* * *

Together

-

_ There is something that I see  
In the way you look at me  
There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes_

Laila Allez looked up from the workbench where she had been upgrading her flaming orange lightsaber. A smile touched her lips, spreading to her large brown eyes. She tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear and watched the Zabrak hard at work in the corner through the fringe of her curling black eyelashes. The mechanical arm that Bao-Dur had made to replace his biological one that he had lost in the battle of Malachor V glowed in the darkness of the ship, lighting up the left side of his face. The blue light showed off the light tattoos that crisscrossed Bao-Dur's face. Laila blinked slowly, feeling her heart swell with joy to be near him._  
_

_But an unexpected way  
On this unexpected day  
Could it mean this is where I belong?  
It is you I have loved all along_

Bao-Dur pretended not to know that she was studying him, smiling to himself. He knew her so well. He knew every strand of her hair. He knew every perfume she wore, and which mood she was in when she wore it. He knew which Jedi robes she looked the best in, even if she thought she looked terrible. He knew what it was like to be commanded by her. _General... _He knew what is was like to be her casual friend. _Miss Allez... _He knew what it was to love her. _Laila..._

How in the world had they wasted so much time? He wondered. Why didn't he know her this well when they were fighting battles together? _She was the General, I was the mechanic..._

But now they weren't wasting any more time.

_It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved all along_

Laila sidestepped around Bao-Dur's hovering remote, ignoring it's fanciful whistling. She laid her hands softly on Bao-Dur's strong shoulders and stood on her tiptoes, peeking over his shoulder, "you'll never be satisfied with that will you?"

Bao-Dur set his tool down, knowing that it wasn't really a question. She wanted him to stop working so they could have a few minutes together before the others awoke. They always rose early in the morning and headed to the garage. Bao-Dur to supposedly work on the ship, Laila to tweak her lightsaber to give about .01 percent more damage.

"I'm satisfied when you're satisfied," Bao-Dur said, turning around to face Laila.

_There were times I ran to hide  
Afraid to show the other side  
Alone in the night without you_

Laila looked up into his brown eyes, smiling contentedly. She remembered for a brief instant what it had been like to be so lonely. She had tried to fill up her heart with battles and conquest.

And for a while, she had let her emptiness consume her.

_But now I know just who you are  
And I know you hold my heart  
Finally this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all along_

Bao-Dur kissed her lightly, relishing the touch of Laila's soft lips on his own. He let her rest her head against his bare chest, sighing with more happiness than his two hearts could hold. He breathed in the Telosian Lilac scent of her hair...

Paradise couldn't be much better than this.

_It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved all along_

Laila wondered at his open love. She knew that when he had first seen her, lying on the groundof Telos' restricted zone, so many painful memories had been brought back to his mind. It had only been his strong devotion that got him to lift her off the ground, settling her into a more comfortable position. She let her fingers slip though the familiar space between the horns on his head. She touched his cheek with her free hand, "Bao-Dur.."

"What?" Bao-Dur asked softly.

"Someday, when everything's over, you and me, together on Naboo?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the galaxy."

_Over and over  
I'm filled with emotion  
Your love, it rushes through my veins_

Laila knew that there was no way the Jedi council would approve of their relationship, but the Jedi council was gone. She, Atris, Bastila, and her companions that she had trained were the only ones left. There would be no one to stop her from loving someone.

_And I am filled  
With the sweetest devotion  
As I, I look into your perfect face_

Bao-Dur bent down once more, his face hovering inches above Laila's. He would never, never let anything get in the way of this. Not a foolish pilot, not a pious blonde historian, not even an ancient woman who longed for the force to die.

Their lips met again.

_It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved  
It is you I have loved  
It is you I have loved all along_

If they had to give up everything, then they would give up everything. Nothing was more important than them.

Together.

On Naboo.


End file.
